


Of Tech Week and Showmances

by OreoMush



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Newsies Summer Theatre AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoMush/pseuds/OreoMush
Summary: Miss Medda Larkin’s Albany summer theatre- a place where children and young adults go to study musical theatre in New York’s capital city





	Of Tech Week and Showmances

**Author's Note:**

> So for context: everyone I’d staying at a hotel about 15-20 minutes away

Crutchie Morris steps into his room on the campus, breathing in the sweet nostalgia that followed. He looked around, his classic mint green color filling the room. He places down his suitcase on his bed and sighs. He doesn’t mind being out of the city for the summer, as it’s nice to lay in the grass and run through lines.  
“Race?” he calls out, expecting to hear his roommate of ten years’ voice.  
Instead, he hears the voice of a man who sounds about his age. “No Race here.” he says, walking out of the bathroom with a towel around his body. “Just a David.”  
Crutchie is rightfully confused. “Crutchie Morris, at your service.” he holds out a hand. “Race has been my roommate since we were eight, why is he changing over now?”  
David shakes his hand. “I’m not really sure, something about wanting to be in the same room as his boyfriend. Someone named Spot? Why do you all have such weird names?”  
Crutchie smiles a little at the boy. “Well, you see, if we didn’t we’d all have the same name. My first name is Andrew, but everyone calls me Crutchie because, up until last year, I used a crutch. Now I have the brace.”  
David smiles at Crutchie. “Listen, this is great and all, but I’ve got to get changed. Could you maybe turn around?”  
Crutchie goes wide eyed, a look of apology spreading on his face. “Oh my goodness, I’m sorry!” he says, turning around promptly.  
Crutchie can tell, he’s going to be friends with this boy

 

A small soprano is already in her room, waiting for her best friend. Her long brown hair is tied back. Her nickname is already written above the bed from four and a half summers ago, when she was transferred into this bedroom. SMALLS. Underneath, her real name, Kathlyn, is written, She’s watching the door with a sense of urgency.  
The door flings open. Her best friend, Sniper, has already dropped her bags to run over to Smalls, locking the girl in a warm embrace. ‘I haven’t seen you in what feels like years!” The girls stand like this for what feels like hours.  
“So, What’s new with you?” Sniper finally says, letting go of the girl, sitting down on her bed.  
Smalls sits on the bed opposite of of Sniper’s, the clementine orange comforter bouncing underneath her. “I got to sing for Christine Daae at a cabaret! I think there’s a video on YouTube. Just look up Kathlyn Hayes Phantom of The Opera. It’ll be there.”  
Sniper smiles. “That’s great, sweetie!” She hugs as hard as she physically can. “Any new Foster families?”  
Smalls nods. “They’re called the North’s, they’re nice for the most part. They have this brat of a son, though  
Sniper laughs a little at how incredibly blunt Smalls is. “He’ll get better, I promise.”  
Smalls shakes her head. “I’ve been with them since September, Beth.” She puts emphasis on her friends’ real name.  
“Well, Kathlyn, it can be hard. Is he an only child?” Sniper said, an actual giggle escaping her lips.  
Smalls shook her head. “Get this, they have a real young kid. Like three or four young. I was the oldest, and I’m not even their kid! Can’t wait ‘til I’m eighteen! I’m gonna ask Medda if I can move in with her and Jack. I’ll ask her around tech, of course. She pushes a wisp of her brown hair out of her eyes, smiling over at Sniper. “Think she’ll say yes?” She mutters to the girl across, almost like she didn’t want anyone to the girl to hear.  
Sniper’s nodding was, arguably, violent. “You’re the best friend I’ve ever had! Medda’s got to love you, you get a principal role every year.”  
Smalls laughs a little at the girl. “I guess you’re kind of right.”

 

Racetrack Higgins, if given the choice, would have been rooming with his boyfriend of three years. He loves Crutchie and his fiery bright personality,but at the same time, he just loves Spot Conlon.  
He’s to his room an hour before he’s required to be. He sits on his still unmade bed, scrolling through his instagram. His hair is growing a little too much for his taste, he’ll cut the blond curls away before auditions. His binder was growing itchy, but he wasn’t taking that off for as long as possible.  
He could always call and ask for a room switch. In fact, that’s what he’s doing right now.  
“Hey Medda?” he says, over the phone. His fingers were crossed, hoping medda wouldn’t think of him as selfish.  
“Yes, Tony darling?” she responds. God, what an accent.  
“Could I maybe switch with whoever Spot’s roommate is? I’d like to be closer to my boyfriend. Not for like, sex reasons or whatever-”  
“That’s fine, honey” Medda cuts him off, mid speech.  
Race sighs with relief. “Thank you, Miss Medda.”  
He plans on surprising Spot. He packs up all three things he’s taken out of his bag and marches down the hall to his new room.  
He opens the door wide, putting down his bags. Spot vaguely looks up from the book he was reading, just muttering, “New kid, don’t touch my shit.”  
Race cocks his head “I ain’t new,babe.” He says, pushing down the magazine blocking Spot’s face.  
Spot’s smile was the widest it probably could be. “Race!” The smaller boy said, jumping with joy. He ran up to Race, pressing a kiss to his lips “I missed you, Higgins. I missed you a whole lot.”  
Race took the smaller boy under his arm. “I love you.” He whispered to Spot. “I missed you so much, I convinced Medda to let me switch with the new kid.”  
I’m Spot smiled at Race. “Thank you. I love you too.” 

 

Katherine Plumber was reminded of how much a lesbian she stepped into her room and saw the new girl hanging up a Tarzan poster. The new girl wasn’t much smaller than she was. Katherine had read somewhere her name was Sarah, but she wasn’t sure. “Sarah, right?” She said as she put down her suitcase.  
Sarah nodded. “Yeah. You’re Katherine right? My brother David and I are new here. He’s paired with some kid named Sean, but apparently he was switched to a kid named Andrew? I’m not sure.”  
Katherine smiled at Sarah. “Huh. Race must have wanted to be with his boyfriend.” She sat down on the bed that Sarah hadn’t already claimed. She put her curly brown hair behind her ear and got a good look at Sarah. The girl was already gorgeous, and Katherine could tell she was going to fall hard. “So, have you heard what show we’re doing? Rumor has it it’s either The Music Man or the Wizard of Oz, but we did the Wizard of Oz three years ago.”  
Sarah couldn’t help but wonder where this rumor came from. She flattened out her white shirt and smiled at Katherine. “I hope it’s The Music Man. I really love that show.”  
Katherine nodded in agreement. “Medda hasn’t done in it thirteen years. It’s plausible.” She flattened out her own shirt. “So, where you from? I traveled two hours from New York City to get here, how bout you?”  
Sarah pushed back her hair “Same! I’m from Manhattan”  
Katherine played with her frayed shorts. “I am too, but probably a different part.” She looked down at her watch “shit! Orientation is in an hour!” She stood up. “Come on, let’s hop on the bus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Huh. Thoughts?


End file.
